


Devil's Backbone

by CastielAngelOfTheBees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Serial Killer!John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAngelOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielAngelOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is used to being in control of everything, his friends, his school, but when a mysterious Dean Winchester comes and threatens his crown as king of Novak high, who is he to stand down from a challenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel didn't have to be told constantly to know people where jealous of him.  
He had money, popularity, and the prettiest girl in school. The only thing he didn't have was his fathers approval of him.  
Castiel walked to chemistry class and sat as far away from human interaction as he possibly could.  
\-----  
Dean was running late to his first day of school. Again.  
It wasn't his fault he had to drop off Sammy at the other building.  
Dean grabbed his schedule out of the secretary's hand and practically ran to his chemistry class.  
Panting, Dean pulled the door open to a class full of people.  
He could almost feel his anxiety pulling at him, trying to drag him away"  
"You must be Dean Winchester!" the teacher said with a southern accent.  
'no, please, don't do that. You will give me attention I can't have.' Dean thought with wide eyes, but nodded silently.  
"im you teacher, you can call me Benny." the teacher said, smiling.  
"you can take a seat over there by Mr Surely if you want." Benny said pointing to a boy who looked completely uninterested.  
Dean walked quickly over and sat down.  
"hey, Emerald eyes" the boy said, smiling flirtatiously.  
"my name is Dean." Dean said, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't be here long enough for a relationship.  
"cute. My name is Castiel, Cas for short." Cas said, resting his head on his propped up hand.  
"so, dean, tell me a bit about yourself," Castiel paused "or are you the mysterious type?" Cas said leaning towards dean.  
\-----  
Castiel had no idea what the heck he was doing. Dean gives off a broken man aura and Castiel just wanted to fix him.  
"I, uh, would like to pay attention to this class if you don't mind." dean said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
Castiel frowned slightly, he wasn't used to people refusing him. He was used to being the king of this place and right now this dude is threatening his crown.  
"Awww, is deanie weenie afraid of failing?" Castiel regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.  
Dean turned to look at him, his face changed from a socially awkward teenaged boy to a serious man who was five seconds from punching Cas in the face.  
"Maybe I am, but that's my problem not yours." Dean said between clenched teeth.  
"Im sorry," Castiel looked down at his hands in his lap. "It was a joke I didn't mean-" a voice in the back of Castiel's head cut him off.  
'if anyone where to look over right at this moment, they would see a boy threatening the kings crown. We can't have that now can we, Clarence?' Castiel stood up and grabbed his bag in a hurry,  
The voice is back.  
That could only mean one thing.  
She's back.  
\-----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to check out my tumblr its ithinksomethingwentwrongaboutnow.tumbr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter two!

Dean didn't think anything of it when Castiel stormed out of the classroom.  
He had his own problems to deal with.  
Dean made a mental note not to talk to anyone in his next classes just in case they where as nosey as Cas.  
When the class ended, which to deans surprise was only a couple minutes after Cas had left, Dean headed to the nearest bathroom to compose his thoughts, his story for just in case teachers asked because teachers where nosier than students.  
Dean walked into the bathroom only to be met with a disastrous sight.  
There where books and papers scattered everywhere across the floor like someone had dumped their bag searching for something.  
\-----  
Castiel's chest and throughout felt like they where tightening with every breath he took. It felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs.  
'Im gonna die here' Castiel thought with wide eyes, his breath growing more and more rapid.  
"Hello?" Castiel heard someone say coming closer to the corner that Castiel was curled up in. He knew the voice, didn't he?  
"Hey, Cas, are you okay?" he heard the voice say, softer this time.  
'Just peachy' Castiel tried saying, but the words where caught in his throughout.  
Castiel didn't notice who it was exactly talking to him until a pair of emerald green eyes locked onto his.  
"Cas?" Dean said, getting his attention. "Cas, its alright. You're alright. No ones gonna hurt you, okay?" Dean said, with a clam voice that cut through his thoughts about his eldest sister.  
Castiel wanted to protest, tell dean he was wrong, that if she found him she was going to kill him.  
But, the way Dean said that he was alright made Castiel believe for a sweet moment he was safe.  
"You're safe, Cas. I promise." Dean said as Castiel's breathing slowly went back to normal.  
"H-how did-" Castiel started but Dean cut him off.  
"My brother, Adam, gets panic attacks alot." Dean said, helping Cas to his feet.  
"how old is he? Your brother I mean." Castiel said cautiously, not wanting Dean to close off from him.  
"Adam's my twin, even though we look nothing alike. Except for maybe hair color. There's also Sammy, he's the youngest, though you wouldn't guess it if you met him. The kids a freakin' moose." Dean said chuckling softly, helping Cas gather his stuff from the floor.  
"How about you? Any brothers or sisters?" Dean asked, putting the papers in a pile while Cas was picking up textbooks.  
"I have three brothers, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. Micheal and Luc are twins. I have tw-one sister, Anna. she's the youngest out of everyone" Castiel said, hoping dean didn't notice slipped up and told him about Meg.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking...what where you looking for that you made all this mess?" Dean said, putting the papers in Castiel's bag.  
"Its a long story." Castiel mumbled, looking anywhere but at Dean.  
"I've got free period." Dean said, with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Well, it all started a couple years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not putting Adam under characters last time! I totally forgot I was writing him in


	3. Chapter 3

"I once had two sisters, Meg and Anna. Meg, she took on the weight of the  family after my mom died and dad went into a deep depression.  
Micheal and Luc tried to help her, but she made it clear that she didn't want it." Castiel laughed a little, as he sat against the wall.  
"Our father," Castiel paused, trying to figure out how to put it, "Didn't like her very much. Always said 'if you can't  remember Castiel's name, don't bother talking to him at all' and stuff. She would just laugh and say 'Why don't you go play with Anna, Clarence? This might get ugly' and I would always go tell Michael and Lucifer that father was home before I went to Anna's room to play.   
There was always screaming and yelling and sometimes glass was thrown.   
 "Father always called Meg 'Demon child' because she never listened to him and tried to take us away from him." Castiel paused, gathering his thoughts and looking anywhere but at Dean.  
"Meg always ignored him. At first she rebelled by doing small things like, taking me and Gabriel to the theaters, Helping Michael chose schools that he wanted to go to, Helping Luc with dates regardless the gender, taking Anna and Gabriel to the candy store down town. But, one day things got out of control.  
She started telling the police that father was an unsuitable parent and all of that.  
Then, one day, I was about seven, she snapped.  
Me and her where watching this show about two brothers who hunt monsters or something like that, father came home early and started accusing her of trying to corrupt me and started out with talking in a eerily calm voice as if to not scare me more than I already was. She started saying he was a terrible father and- and" Castiel started sobbing, "She, she turned to me and s-said 'Castiel, who would you rather raise you, this asshat or me?' She waited for an answer and I- I couldn't, Dean! Who was I supposed to choose?  
The man who helped me into this world or my sister, the one who read me stories and took me to go see star wars and called me Clarence and helped me when I was sick and- and" Dean wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, fully expecting to be detected but, instead Cas sank into his embrace.  
After a few minutes, Castiel calmed down enough to continue.  
"I guess I took to long to answer because meg looked at me with this look that screamed betrayal and then stormed out, slamming the  door behind her.  
My father walked other to me, smelling like alcohol, like he always did, and went to pat me on the back and tell me I did the right thing but, before he could touch me I started screaming and Luc ran down the stairs and yelled at father before running after Meg. I haven't seen either of them since.  
 "What I was looking for before you came in, Dean, was a photograph of my mother before she passed that has Luc's number on the back." Castiel said, taking a picture of a raven haired woman with bright blue eyes, like Castiel's, out of his pocket.  
Dean opened his mouth but, Castiel cut him off before he started.  
"Please, don't give me any of the 'i thought my family was messed up' crap. I apologize for losing my cool like that, emerald eyes."   
'so Castiel is closing off again' Dean thought.  
Dean was about to say something but, he was cut off by his phone blaring Carry on wayward son by Kansas.  
"Seriously?" Dean said to no one in particular.  
"Hey, Adam! What's up, buddy?" Dean said answering the phone.  
Whatever Adam had said must of been bad because deans face went from brotherly love to pure shock and worry.  
"Is this true it is this some sick prank?" Dean asked.  
Castiel looked at him with questions but, Dean dismissed him.  
"how deep is he in now?" Dean whispered into the phone.  
"Fuck." Dean said after a moment. "okay, go check on Sammy and tell him, he should be in science and I will meet you over by baby." Dean nods. "okay, Adam. Calm down. you're safe, buddy. I will be over there in..." Dean checks his watch. "Five minuets. Go get Sam, tell him what went down, and meet me at the impala. Bye, Adam." Dean hangs up the phone and sighs deeply.  
"what's wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked, helping dean to his feet.  
Dean looks at Castiel with shock filled eyes.  
"My dad's in jail for murder."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a song called Devil's Backbone by the civil wars
> 
> also, if you guys want to check out my tumblr its  
> ithinksomethingwentwrongaboutnow.tumblr.com


End file.
